All Out Riot (2011)
The 2011 All Out Riot is the annual All Out Riot Pay-Per-View that took place on January 17th, 2011 at the MGM Grand Garden in Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States. The Insaney Awards were also presented. Patricipants Wrestlers * J.D. Mayfield * Wolfchild * Vaevictus Pendragon * T-Dog * Raver * Venus * Vanessa Ramius * Moonlight * Night * Jim Johnson * Mr. Aaron Firovanti * Alexander Phoenix * Mason Case * Kira * Hellsinger * The Green Teabagger * Exx * Jean-Pierre LeTeuitte * Anthony Analog * Xofdre * Tornado * Crimson Dynamo * Papi * Zah * Quadruple Tree (fake) * TMJ * Markus Ramius * Dark Lord * Teru Mikami * Crazy Little Johnny Staff * Cotton McKnight * Pepper Brooks * Chad * Miranda Rose Blackthorne * Dennis Stamp * Sam Hughes * iPad * Lee Marshall * Jack Daniels * Midget * Jim Beam * Donnie Pendragon * Crazy Uncle Ralph * Jose Cuervo * Dark Tornado * Fifi * Boots Events Kick out the Lights J.D. Mayfield cut a promo in the ring formally confirming his return and suggesting that during the All Out Riot he would eliminate every member of The Illuminati he could. Insaney: Entertainer of the Year The nominees were Mercy, Vaevictus Pendragon (and Miranda Rose Blackthorne, Wolfchild and The In Crowd. Wolfchild won and during his acceptance speech revealed he'd placed bets Pepper Brooks had made with him on people who weren't associated with The Illuminati as instructed. Match 1: Raver versus T-Dog versus Vaevictus Pendragon for the World Heavyweight Championship Raver retained by hitting the Breathalyzer before a pinfall attempt on Vaevictus Pendragon, hitting a low-blow and slam into an exposed turnbuckle before that. Raver then proceeded to assault both of his challengers after the match. Spiced Up Nightmare Nightmare ambushes Sugar & Spice backstage, only to then be jumped by the Merchants of Death. The A-List end up joining the fray as well and it takes a great deal of security to break it all up. Insaney: Catchphrase/Tag Team/Stable of the Year The In Crowd and The Illuminati won both categories but the Merchants of Death stole the Insaneys after accepting them instead. Upset in the Ranks Vaevictus Pendragon meets with The Illuminati, forming plans for him to become the All Out Riot Winner again now that he's failed to get the World Heavyweight Championship. Mason Case agrees but warns if Pendragon is eliminated he intends to win. Insaney: Most Improved Lee Marshall tries to present Mr. Aaron Firovanti with the Insaney he won but is told to go away. Match 2: Hellsinger versus Kira in a Street Fight for the Hollywood Heavyweight Championship Hellsinger retained by pinfall after hitting Final Breath on an escalator. Insaney: Best Finisher Wolfchild won and celebrated by having Midget try and demonstrate Howling at the Moonsault on someone dressed up as Mr. Aaron Firovanti. Midget failed so Wolfchild promised to hit the move during the main event. Match 3: Sugar & Spice versus Nightmare for the World Tag Team Championship The Merchants of Death interferered, hitting Disembowlment on Night and placing Venus on top for a successful pinfall after reviving a downed Jim Beam. Insaney: Feud of the Year Wolfchild won again, this time giving the award to Donnie Pendragon. Insaney: Champion of the Year Vaevictus Pendragon won and Miranda Rose Blackthorne accepted it on his behalf. Insaney: Storyline of the Year Wolfchild and Crazy Uncle Ralph won, inciting a food fight during the acceptance. Match 4: Mason Case versus Exx for the Utopian Championship Exx was assaulted before the match began by The A-List. The A-List then ended the match in a DQ after breaking up a pinfall attempt by Exx. Wolfchild and J.D. Mayfield ran down to help Exx after the match. Insaney: Match of the Year Wolfchild versus Raver won. Dark Tornado came out to accept the award for Raver after Wolfchild was already out, offering Wolfchild a mysterious warning. Insaney: Villain of the Year Pepper Brooks accepted the award on behalf of Vaevictus Pendragon. Insaney: Fan Favorite of the Year Wolfchild won. The Main Event: All Out Riot * Longest Time: T-Dog * Most Eliminations: Mason Case Consequences * Wolfchild would later end up aligned with Dark Tornado * Mason Case's eventual departure from The Illuminati was teased. * TMJ won the right to be in the main event at Insanitymania 6 Category:Pay-Per-Views